


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by Snowy818



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Intersex, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy818/pseuds/Snowy818
Summary: Ian wasn't meant to exist. Not really.Yet, there he was many years later, raised by Wilden. A high ranking Stolas.Now, a week before his birthday, he is gifted a phoenix gem and the chance to meet his brother for the first time. He's never met him before, but he's heard good things about him.Only time will tell if the stories live up to him.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Two Sides of the Same Coin

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the works for a very long time, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Twitter: @royaltyindigo  
> Tumblr: @indigo-nobility

It was shaped like a heart.

A thin but sturdy tendril-like appendage that tapered off into a heart. When he looked at it in the sunlight, the crimson would shimmer a beautiful magenta. At least, everyone else told him it was a beautiful color. 

He was mostly indifferent to it.

He moved it this way and that, inspecting it with his hands, but the sensation was always overwhelming and he quickly let go of it. It flickered to the side. Whenever he found himself staring at it, a certain question would come to mind.

_ Why a heart? _

It was always such a simple question except, he  _ knew _ the answer. How could he not when he’d asked the question so many times, only to receive the same response.

_ “The shape of your tail indicates what type of demon you are Ian. You are one that will thrive on the love of those around you. _ ”

It was such a pretty answer to be told when he was young. Except he wasn’t as young anymore, and now, he actually understood what his father had  _ really _ meant.  _ Love.  _ Ian scoffed. He wouldn’t exactly call sex  _ love _ but he’d come to accept the eventuality of his nature. Of how he’d need to start feeding from it. It was okay with him.

It was fine.

It didn't change the fact that he sometimes wished he was a different demon. Maybe something like a demon of knowledge like his dad-  _ a stolas _ , but he knew the man wasn't _ completely  _ a demon; But, he supposed, neither was he. In a situation he knew to be out of his control, he was grateful to at least exist. 

_ Dark magic is not a force to be trifled with. _

His vision was suddenly with black, two hand shaped objects latching onto his head and blocking his sight. His pen froze and rested on the table as he brought his hands up to grab at the ones on his face.

"Oh  _ Ian _ ~"

Iandore groaned.

"I'm in the middle of writing!" And then he swatted at a hand, careful not to move his face forward into claws. He knew the other tended to be very cautious of his claws around Ian, it helped ease his worry at the moment somewhat.

"I know, I'm just teasing,  _ boy _ ." The hands that obstructed his vision retreated, but not before rubbing his hand through Ian's hair, making it stick even more from his usual messy curls around the horns that protruded from his head.

"D _ aaad _ !"

"Now now- no need to get fussy Ian. I brought you a gift." Ian rolled his eyes and pushed himself away from the desk to face his father who loomed over him even more than if he'd been standing.

"Is it something you found on your recent trip?" His eyes scanned his father's empty hands. 

"Something like that perhaps- it's actually a birthday gift." Ian sat up in his seat excitedly, expression shifting into one of confusion. "Now, close your eyes~"

He did as the other asked. 

"My birthday? It isn't for another week dad." 

The shape of a box was placed and settled into his outstretched palms. His eyes opened to take in the object he was holding: a black box with a pink ribbon tied elegantly around it, the pink he instantly recognized as the color of his tail.

"I  _ know _ it's not your birthday yet but- well you might figure it out once you open it. Go on." Wilden smiled down at him, his feathered wings poised as they always were, in a way that never took up too much space but made 

Ian undid the ribbon slowly, its silky texture barely making any noise as it slid into his lap, proceeding to tenderly grab onto the lid and pull it off.

"Is this… a Phoenix gem?" He looked up at his dad and down at the box a number of times. At the silence, he lifted up the gem and inspected it, it’s deep golden tone reminding him of something he couldn’t quite place. Why would…? Ian looked at the box again and spotted a folded parchment. By the sound of approval from Wilden, his focus turned to it as he picked it up to open it.

It was mostly blank, save for four lines in an elegant cursive he was deeply familiar with.

**_Of this double-sided coin,_ **

**_Grant me a doorway_ **

**_A gate one must purloin_ **

**_To change the night to day_ **

This was…. a spell?

Ian’s dark amber eyes scanned the lines over again, trying to understand them. It definitely wasn’t a spell he’d seen before. He’d been studying magic for a years, and performing it for even less, with that he could deduct that this spell had come from somewhere else-

“Did  _ you _ make this spell?”

Wilden smiled and nodded at him, sitting down on a chair beside him, leg coming to rest over the other. “That’s right. Happy birthday Ian.”

Ian grinned, standing up and grabbed the wooden staff he always kept leaned on the desk nearby. It had been a gift from his father presented to him about three years ago, which was when he’d begun to put his lessons to use and practice magic. Ian never went anywhere without it really. As he took a breath, he was interrupted by a sliding chair and a frantic flap of feathered wings-

“Whoa wait a minute- Ian this spell is a doorway to the other side, maybe hold off on casting it immediately. I just… thought that maybe the chance to finally meet your brother might be of interest to you?”

The grip he had on the staff loosened and his eyes widened.

“Y-You mean I could… finally meet Barley?

“It took a while to figure out the intricacies, but once I was sure it would go accordingly, I gave it a ‘green light’ if you will. I’d never risk your safety little cherub." 

Wilden let out a startled huff of air when Ian threw himself at him, embracing him tightly. Once the feeling of surprise passed, he smiled fondly and pet his hair, his wings huddling around his son. While he'd made a lot of questionable choices in his life, being able to have raised Ian was something the older man could never come to regret. Such a bright and intelligent young boy, who reminded him so much of Laurel as he carried her best qualities.

"...thanks." Ian giggled at the nickname, irony not lost on him.

"Of course. Now how about you start packing? I'm sure you're excited to meet him."

"Is it that obvious?" Ian pulled away, the heart-shaped end of his tail wagging back and forth. "It's just that… you've told me so  _ much _ about him. I know that I lost the chance to meet mom-" Wilden nodded. "-But it's not too late for him.”

"Yes… I know. I also trust that you’ll take care of yourself, nevertheless, I’ll keep an eye out for you if need be.”

Ian grabbed a bag and started to place neatly folded clothing inside, his hand freezing as he processed the words.

“You’re not going?”   
  
“I don’t think Barley is ready to meet me, but maybe with time that will change. The world is full with wonderful surprises Ian.”

Wilden was using that tone again. One full of whimsy and yet aloofness. Ian could tell, he wasn’t getting the whole truth here. The younger demon was okay with that, it meant he was being trusted enough to figure out what it meant by himself.

“I guess.” His hands resumed filling his back, he was quick to do so and done within a moment. He knew what he’d need. As he did a last run-through in his head, he wondered if he was forgetting anything. Clothes, magic staff, hygiene...

“Oh and Ian, do remember, this birthday you turn sixteen.”

Sixteen. 

The year he is supposed to start feeding.

“Right. Right…” Ian was pulling his bag over his shoulder now.

“Something wrong little cherub?” He could feel his father’s eyes on him, a quick glance up confirmed this.

“Not really. It’s something I've come to terms with. Just- well I think it would have been cooler to be I dunno, a stolas or something.”

“There’s no shame in being a succubus.”

“I  _ know _ . It’s silly.”    
  


“It’s not silly if it’s important to you.”

  
It was silent for a moment and then Wilden crouched down next to him. “I’m so proud of you Ian. You’re going to do great.”

Ian smiled for a final time, taking hold of his staff.

“Well, here I go.”

Moments later the room was filled with a brilliant light and then it faded as if it was never there to begin with. Wilden smiled, running a hand through his hair. His soft footsteps retreating with soft taps, the door to the room closing with a click that echoed throughout.

* * *

A phoenix gem was an assistant element for spells much too strong to be performed by one person alone, correct usage playing a significant role. Ian didn’t realize how significant this piece of knowledge would be when he found himself staring at the orange dust that reflected sunlight littering the ground in a circle around him. The simple fact that he’d need another to go back if he wanted to crossed his mind briefly.

The sun shone brightly overhead and wind tousled curly hair. Emerald stalks rose from the ground all around him, the field of grass incredibly serene. Ian grabbed his bag and stood up, dusting himself off from dirt that stuck to him. Is this what the world felt like…?

As he continued to look around, he felt a stab of uncertainty at the building that loomed in the distance. 

Would Barley even want to meet him?

His own existence was already an improbability in itself. Wilden would often tell him stories about Laurel and Barley but… he had no way of really gauging what reaction he would get. So he pulled out a notebook and pen, better to enter a situation with a plan.

Ian made a list. Lined paper with neat letters in the form of a checklist, it read:

**_Play catch_ **

**_Take a walk_ **

**_Heart to heart_ **

**_Laugh together_ **

**_Driving lesson_ **

**_Share my life with him_ **

Now, making lists was something he often did to organize his thoughts and tackle tasks he needed to do. Neat squares followed by a line of text looked back at him, it wasn’t great but it would have to do. Even  _ if _ it sounded like a list of cheesy activities he’d probably do with his dad.

But this was it.

He was finally going to meet Barley.

Pocketing the notebook, he began to walk in the direction of the building, mixed emotions bubbing about what was to come.

  
  



End file.
